In the area of touch sensitive screens, it is known to have touch actuation affected by capacitive interactions between the human touch (as the human body has a known capacitance) and the screen. Capacitive sensors in the screen may be able to detect slight changes in capacitances that differ from the air. As a result, capacitive sensor may be able to detect proximity, position, displacement and the like.
However, to employ capacitive technology to actuating “buttons” on a touch screen surface may tend to have certain challenges. For example, capacitive buttons may tend to feel different from authentic mechanical buttons that have an “up” and “down” feel to their actuation. Capacitive buttons may also have a high number of “false” readings—i.e., they may poorly indicate to the system (which detecting touches and interpreting their meaning) that the user has intended to push a virtual button on the screen.